Kirby X Super Smash Bros./Inhale transformations
In every Super Smash Bros. game, Kirby's neutral special attack allows him to inhale the opponent and obtain their neutral special move as a Copy Ability, which also changes his appearance to include features of the inhaled character. In some cases Kirby will also produce exclusive vocalizations. The transformation is generally unaffected by alternate costumes of either player and will always copy the standard version of the move even if the character has custom moves selected. This page shows all the Kirby transformations in the Super Smash Bros. series, specifying notable features. When a transformation returns unchanged from one Super Smash Bros. game to the next that's not considered a cross-series reference, therefore only new or altered transformations are listed here. Super Smash Bros. SSB Kirby hat Mario.png|Mario SSB Kirby hat DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong SSB Kirby hat Link.png|Link SSB Kirby hat Samus.png|Samus SSB Kirby hat Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSB Kirby hat Fox.png|Fox SSB Kirby hat Pikachu.png|Pikachu SSB Kirby hat Luigi.png|Luigi SSB Kirby hat CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon SSB Kirby hat Ness.png|Ness SSB Kirby hat Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff Notes: *'Link': unlike Link's, Kirby's hat has a yellow stripe on its edge, resembling Sword Kirby. *'Pikachu': Kirby says "Pikachu" when performing Thunder Jolt. *'Captain Falcon': Kirby says "Falcon Punch" when performing the move. *'Ness': Kirby wears the hat backwards rather than sideways, resembling Yo-Yo Kirby, Wheel Kirby, and Paint Kirby. *'Jigglypuff': the copied Pound attack differs slightly from the original, most notably by letting Kirby fall off edges. Super Smash Bros. Melee Veterans: SSBM Kirby hat Mario.png|Mario SSBM Kirby hat DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong SSBM Kirby hat Link.png|Link SSBM Kirby hat Samus.png|Samus SSBM Kirby hat Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSBM Kirby hat Fox.png|Fox SSBM Kirby hat Pikachu.png|Pikachu SSBM_Kirby_hat_Luigi.png|Luigi SSBM_Kirby_hat_CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon SSBM_Kirby_hat_Ness.png|Ness SSBM_Kirby_hat_Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff Notes: *'Link': the yellow stripe is no longer there to more accurately match Link. Also, due to Link's neutral attack being changed to Bow, Kirby's copied attack is also changed to the same. *'Samus': the visor is now translucent rather than opaque. *'Captain Falcon': the visor is now translucent rather than opaque. *'Ness': due to Ness's neutral attack being changed to PK Flash, Kirby's copied attack is also changed to the same. *'Jigglypuff': due to Jigglypuff's neutral attack being changed to Rollout, Kirby's copied attack is also changed to the same. Newcomers: SSBM Kirby hat Bowser.png|Bowser SSBM Kirby hat Peach.png|Peach SSBM Kirby hat Zelda.png|Zelda SSBM_Kirby_hat_Sheik.png|Sheik SSBM Kirby hat IceClimber.png|Ice Climbers SSBM Kirby hat DrMario.png|Dr. Mario SSBM Kirby hat Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf SSBM Kirby hat YoungLink.png|Young Link SSBM Kirby hat Falco.png|Falco SSBM Kirby hat Pichu.png|Pichu SSBM Kirby hat Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo SSBM Kirby hat Marth.png|Marth SSBM Kirby hat Roy.png|Roy SSBM Kirby hat MrGame&Watch.png|Mr. Game & Watch Notes: *'Bowser': When using the Fire Breath attack, Kirby assumes a pose similar to the one used by Fire Kirby's basic move. *'Zelda': Kirby wears the hat worn by the younger version of Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *'Ice Climbers': Kirby doesn't get a partner with the Copy Ability, so he can only throw one ice block at a time. *'Pichu': like the original character, Kirby takes damage when performing Pichu's Thunder Jolt. *'Mewtwo': Kirby gets Mewtwo's horns, tail and the tube from the head to the back. *'Mr. Game & Watch': Kirby changes his entire appearance to match Mr. Game & Watch, but he remains a tridimensional model. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Altered veterans: (This game features a more realistic style than the previous, so all Kirby transformations have an updated look; here are only listed those with significant design differences) SSBB Kirby hat Link.png|Link SSBB Kirby hat Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSBB Kirby hat CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon SSBB Kirby hat Sheik.png|Sheik SSBB Kirby hat Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Notes: *'Link': due to Link's appearance being changed to match his look from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Kirby's hat in his Link transformation is also changed to match. *'Yoshi': Kirby now makes a vocalization when extending his tongue. Additionally, the Yoshi hat is changed slightly, now fitting more upright. *'Captain Falcon': due to Captain Falcon's helmet including some designs that weren't in the previous game, Kirby's helmet in his Captain Falcon transformation is also changed to match. *'Zelda': while Zelda in this game is redesigned to match her appearance from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Kirby's respective transformation remains unaltered, still being based on Zelda's cap from her appearance as a child in Ocarina of Time. *'Sheik': due to Sheik's appearance being slightly altered to match her look from concept art for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Kirby's mask in his Sheik transformation is also changed to match, appearing lighter in color. *'Ganondorf': due to Ganondorf's appearance being changed to match his look from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Kirby's hair and headpiece in his Ganondorf transformation is also changed to match. *'Falco': the Falco transformation keeps the "mohawk" from Melee, despite him receiving a different design in Brawl; this is retained in subsequent games as well. *'Mr. Game & Watch': while the look of Game & Watch Kirby remains unchanged, the move now produces various food other than sausages, matching Mr. Game & Watch's move. Newcomers: SSBB Kirby hat DiddyKong.jpg|Diddy Kong SSBB Kirby hat MetaKnight.jpg|Meta Knight SSBB Kirby hat KingDedede.jpg|King Dedede SSBB Kirby hat ZeroSuitSamus.jpg|Zero Suit Samus SSBB Kirby hat Squirtle.jpg|Squirtle SSBB Kirby hat Ivysaur.jpg|Ivysaur SSBB Kirby hat Charizard.jpg|Charizard SSBB Kirby hat Lucas.jpg|Lucas SSBB Kirby hat Ike.jpg|Ike SSBB Kirby hat Pit.jpg|Pit SSBB Kirby hat Wario.jpg|Wario SSBB Kirby hat ROB.jpg|R.O.B. SSBB Kirby hat Olimar.jpg|Olimar SSBB Kirby hat ToonLink.png|Toon Link SSBB Kirby hat Wolf.jpg|Wolf SSBB Kirby hat Lucario.jpg|Lucario SSBB Kirby hat Snake.jpg|Snake SSBB Kirby hat Sonic.jpg|Sonic Notes: *'Meta Knight': Kirby always keeps Meta Knights's wings, rather than them turning into a cape. Also, The mask's eyes are green rather than yellow. *'Pokémon Trainer': Kirby retains the copied ability after Pokémon Trainer uses Pokémon Change. *'Squirtle': Kirby obtains a hat including Squirtle's shell and tail. *'Ivysaur': Kirby can hold Bullet Seed for significantly longer than Ivysaur. *'R.O.B.': Kirby says "Beep" when using Robo Beam. *'Olimar': since the Pikmin Pluck move would be useless on its own, Kirby's version of the move also incorporates Olimar's Side Special, Pikmin Throw: as soon as Kirby has plucked a Pikmin, he throws it forward, damaging the opponent and then it dies as soon as it touches the ground. Pikmin are still plucked in the same order as Olimar, and Kirby can only have three out at a time. *'Lucario': Kirby's Aura Sphere is not linked to his current damage, due to not copying Lucario's aura. As a result, Kirby's Aura Sphere acts as though Lucario were using it at 75%. *'Snake': some of Kirby's animations also change to mimic Snake's. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U Altered veterans: (This game features a less detailed style with more vibrant colors than the previous, so all Kirby transformations have an updated look; here are only listed those with significant design differences) SSB4 Kirby hat Samus.png|Samus SSB4 Kirby hat Marth.png|Marth SSB4 Kirby hat MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight SSB4 Kirby hat Ike.png|Ike Notes: *'Samus': due to Samus's appearance being changed to match her look from Metroid: Other M, Kirby's helmet in his Samus transformation is also slightly changed to match. *'Yoshi': while the Yoshi hat is always green, the color of the laid egg matches that of the swallowed Yoshi. *'Marth': due to Marth's appearance being changed to include elements from his look in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Heroes of Light and Shadow, Kirby's hair and headpiece in his Marth transformation are also changed to match, most notably by the headpiece no longer including a blue gem. *'Meta Knight': the color of the eyes of the mask is changed to yellow, now matching Meta Knight's. *'Ike': due to Ike's appearance being changed to match his look from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Kirby's hair in his Ike transformation is also slightly changed to match. *'Olimar': with the copied move incorporating Olimar's Side Special, the attack is affected by Kirby's selected custom side move; if his first custom move is selected (Hammer Bash), then the Pikmin's attack is also the first custom variation (Sticky Pikmin Throw); if his second custom move is selected (Giant Hammer), then the Pikmin's attack is also the second custom variation (Tackle Pikmin Throw). The attack is still unaffected by the inhaled opponent's selected custom moves. Newcomers: SSB4 Kirby hat Rosalina.png|Rosalina SSB4 Kirby hat Greninja.png|Greninja SSB4 Kirby hat Robin.png|Robin SSB4 Kirby hat Palutena.jpg|Palutena SSB4 Kirby hat LittleMac.png|Little Mac SSB4 Kirby hat Villager.png|Villager SSB4 Kirby hat WiiFitTrainer.png|WiiFit Trainer SSB4 Kirby hat Shulk.png|Shulk SSB4 Kirby hat PacMan.png|Pac-Man SSB4 Kirby hat MegaMan.jpg|Mega Man SSB4 Kirby hat Mii.png|Mii Fighter SSB4 Kirby hat BowserJr.png|BowserJr SSB4 Kirby hat Lucina.png|Lucina SSB4 Kirby hat DarkPit.png|Dark Pit SSB4 Kirby hat DuckHunt.png|Duck Hunt SSB4 Kirby hat Ryu.png|Ryu SSB4 Kirby hat Cloud.png|Cloud SSB4 Kirby hat Corrin.png|Corrin SSB4 Kirby hat Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta Notes: *'Rosalina': to perform the Luma Shot, a Luma momentarily appears and is launched forward, and then disappears as soon as it stops. *'Robin': like Robin, Kirby says the specific variation of Thunder he's performing. Once the tome is exhausted, Kirby loses the Copy ability entirely. *'Palutena': Kirby says "Autoreticle" when performing the move. The Sound Test in the game also includes unused voice clips for Heavenly Light and Explosive Flame, suggesting that Kirby was originally supposed to copy Palutena's custom special moves. *'Little Mac': Kirby doesn't get Little Mac's Power Meter, so he can only perform the Straight Lunge, not the KO Uppercut. While the appearance of the transformation is the same regardless of Little Mac's costume, if Little Mac has one of the wireframe costumes, then the sound effects of the copied ability will be different. *'Shulk': like Shulk, Kirby says the specific Monado Art he activates. The Jump Art doesn't affect his Final Cutter move. *'Mii Fighter': Kirby wears a headpiece with the face of the swallowed Mii and is uneffected by their specific headgear or outfit. The copied move is Shot Put for Mii Brawler, Charge Blast for Mii Gunner, and Gale Strike for Mii Swordfighter, regardless of the Mii's specific moveset. *'Bowser Jr.': even if Kirby inhales one of the Koopalings, Kirby always wears Bowser Jr.'s bandana. *'Lucina': Kirby wears Lucina's mask, which she only wears during her stage entrance and down taunt in this game. *'Ryu': Kirby says "Hadouken" when performing the move; like Ryu he's able to perform a powerful version of the move, or the Shakunetsu Hadoken by using the Street Fighter style inputs. *'Cloud': Kirby can only perform the regular version of the Blade Beam, since he lacks Cloud's Limit Gauge. *'Corrin': Kirby wears Corrin's helmet, which he/she wears only during specific moves. *'Bayonetta': like Bayonetta, Kirby alternates between the handguns and heelguns when performing the Bullet Climax, but the shots from his hands are lower than those from his feet, unlike Bayonetta's. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Altered Veterans: SSBU Kirby hat Link.png|Link SSBU Kirby hat Samus.png|Samus SSBU Kirby hat CaptainFalcon.jpg|Captain Falcon SSBU Kirby hat Zelda.png|Zelda SSBU Kirby hat Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf SSBU Kirby hat Wolf.png|Wolf Notes: *'Link': since Link's arrow can now be picked up and thrown, the same is also true for Kirby's arrows when copying Link, including the possibility to shoot two arrows at the same time. Despite Link's default appearance not wearing a cap, the relative transformation still gives Kirby the usual cap. This time the band on the cap is of a lighter color, resembling the Cap of the Wild from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which is also the basis for Link's first alternate outfit in Ultimate. *'Samus': the visor is now opaque, like in the original Super Smash Bros. *'Captain Falcon': the visor is now opaque, and features Captain Falcon's "eyes". *'Peach': with Peach's Toad attack receiving a new animation, the same is also true for Kirby's attack when copying Peach. *'Zelda': unlike previous games, Kirby's transformation is now changed to match Zelda's hair. *'Ganondorf': with Ganondorf's appearance reverted to his look from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the same is applied to Kirby's transformation, now looking similar to its version from Melee, although the jewel on his forehead is designed differently. *'Ike': with Ike's default appearance reverted to his Path of Radiance look, Kirby's transformation is changed as well, now being the same as in Brawl. The transformation is the same when inhaling Ike's alternate outfit based on Radiant Dawn. *'Wolf': with Wolf now wearing the eyepatch from Star Fox Zero instead of a visor, Kirby's transformation is also changed to match. *'Mii Gunner': despite the Charge Blast receiving a new animation for Mii Gunners, Kirby's version of the move keeps the same animation as the previous game. Newcomers: SSBU Kirby hat Daisy.png|Daisy SSBU Kirby hat KingKRool.png|King K. Rool SSBU Kirby hat DarkSamus.jpg|Dark Samus SSBU Kirby hat Ridley.png|Ridley SSBU Kirby hat Incineroar.jpg|Incineroar SSBU_Kirby_hat_Chrom.jpg|Chrom SSBU Kirby hat Isabelle.png|Isabelle SSBU Kirby hat Ken.png|Ken SSBU Kirby hat Inkling.png|Inkling SSBU Kirby hat Simon.png|Simon SSBU Kirby hat Richter.png|Richter SSBU Kirby hat PiranhaPlant.jpg|Piranha Plant SSBU Kirby hat Joker.png|Joker SSBU Kirby hat Hero.png|Hero SSBU Kirby hat Banjo.png|Banjo & Kazooie SSBU Kirby hat Terry.png|Terry SSBU Kirby hat Byleth.png|Byleth Notes: *'King K. Rool': Kirby doesn't don a pirate hat when using the Blunderbuss move. *'Ken': Kirby says "Hadouken" when performing the move, using different voice clips than his Ryu transformation. Just like Ken, Kirby can perform a stronger Hadouken by using Street Fighter style inputs, but he can't perform the Shakunetsu Hadoken. *'Inkling': the ink of Kirby's Splattershot is the first available color of the Inkling's alternate outfits (being orange by default, blue if there already is an Orange Inkling and so forth), regardless of the specific color of the inhaled Inkling. Kirby has an ink tank like Inkling’s with a limited amount of ink he can use, but it's impossible to refill it, so once the ink is over he loses the copy ability. *'Joker': Kirby can use the various variants of Gun, but he doesn't have the Rebellion Gauge, so he doesn't have access to Special Gun. *'Hero': Kirby gets a MP Gauge to perform Frizz/Frizzle/Kafrizz. Like Hero's it refills with time and by hitting the opponents with direct attacks. Kirby keeps the transformation even if the gauge reaches 0. *'Banjo & Kazooie': Kirby can use both the regular and Breegull Blaster variations of the Egg Firing move. A plush version of Kazooie comes out of his backpack to perform the attack. *'Terry': Kirby can use both heavy and light variations of Power Wave, and when performing either of them he will say "Power Wave!" or "Rock you!"